Doce melodia da Morte
by Taaaaami. q
Summary: Todos sofrem à sua medida, do seu jeito. Zero também sofre. One-shot de VK na visão do Zero. R&R please 3


_**Konnichiwa, minna-san. xD  
Essa é uma fanfic tosca minha. .-.'  
One-shot pequeno pra variar. xD****Ela mostra Vampire Knight na visão do Zero. xDD  
Porque ele é rox. \o'****Vampire Knight não é meu, é da Matsuri-sensei, mas eu tomei a liberdade de pegar o Zero emprestado e escrever a fanfic. xD  
Espero que gostem, por favor, se der, mandem reviews para eu saber se gostaram ou não.  
Obrigada por ler. ^-^**_

Doce melodia da Morte

_Um dia, todos nós morremos, sem deixar rastros de nossa existência, sem poder deixar uma parte de nossos sentimentos. Às vezes, há que se lembre que passamos por este mundo impiedoso e feio, mas e as pessoas sozinhas que ninguém tem? O que será delas quando morrerem? Quem irá as velar e chorar por sua passagem? Ninguém liga para as pobres almas sozinhas, que vagam por aí em busca da felicidade, e quando a acham, sempre tem um ser que aparece para tomá-la. Sem exceções, todos são assim._

_Esperei até que o sol se pôr-se, meus olhos ainda ardiam ao entrar em contato com o astro brilhante. Porém não me incomodava mais, sabia que estava destinado a sofrer como sempre sofri na escuridão fechada para o mundo exterior das pessoas normais._

_Estava destinado a essa vida de sombra e decepção desde pequeno, quando soube que meus pais na verdade eram Hunters, caçadores de vampiros, seres da sombra que necessitam de sangue para viver o dia de amanhã, um ser como eu me tornei._

_Ninguém nunca dá valor a aqueles que se apegam ao nada, os chamam de frios, quando na verdade, são apenas reservados em seu casulo de sofrimento. Não consigo entender como fui visado no meio do mar de sangue em que me encontrava quando minha família foi morta e eu, fui mordido por um ser maligno, mas que como eu, sofria as suas dores da perda e solidão._

_Um homem maluco e uma garota amante de vampiros foi o que me restou quando estava mais sozinho que nunca. Pouco a pouco, me apeguei a eles, mesmo sem demonstrar, mesmo usando a máscara fria, que colocaram em mim quando era pequeno, e que se esqueceram de tirar. _

_À medida que cresci mais difícil foi se tornando agüentar a pressão da sede, da vontade de tomar o suspiro de vida de alguém. Não iria me rebaixar a tal ponto, tinha que agüentar até que não pudesse mais. Até que morresse na tentativa de ser uma pessoa normal e condizente. _

_Mas nada é um mar de rosas, o mundo, não é cor de rosa, ao contrário, é vermelho intenso, o mundo está manchado pela cor do sangue que os humanos e os vampiros derramam, mesmo que não seja da mesma forma. Todos são repugnantes e asquerosos quando trata das necessidades mais básicas, como a alimentação e sobrevivência. Até eu._

_Quando me dei conta, já não estava sozinho quanto pensei, já não estava preso na jaula da escuridão e morte. Apaixonei-me por aquele ser adorador de vampiros, que não corresponde aos meus sentimentos, mas sim aos do vampiro que mais odeio, não sei se é pelo fato dele ser um ser da noite, ou pelo fato de ele ter o coração dela. Meu pequeno floco de neve_

_Meu pequeno floco de neve se manchou como eu, na verdade, ela sempre foi manchada, um vampiro. Jamais pude imaginar que a dona daquele sangue extremamente atraente e doce era um vampiro. A dona do sangue que me alimentava nas horas de desespero. A dona do sangue que sempre esteve ao meu lado quando precisei de apoio para sair da sala escura que estava._

_Mas ela não foi a única a mudar, minha forma, antes patética e fraca, tornou-se forte ao que o sangue de meu próprio irmão tocou meus lábios. O sangue do meu sangue, que veio para me completar e preencher as lacunas que existiam bem no fundo._

_Inimigos, é o que somos agora. Antes, desconhecidos, depois, amigos, depois, amigos muito próximos, depois, amigos coloridos, e agora, inimigos._

_Mais uma vez me prendi na cela da solidão e desespero, mas com o propósito de destruir aqueles que um dia arruinaram minha vida e tiraram tudo o que já foi de importante para mim. Com poder e vontade, matarei os vampiros, qualquer um que se aproximar de mim, até ela. Até a dona da doce melodia da morte que me conduz._


End file.
